


Elemental

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: air water fire earth blood sex





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Elemental

TITLE: Elemental  
AUTHOR: Kelly Keil  
EMAIL:   
ARCHIVE: wherever  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFICATION: Buffy/Spike  
DISCLAIMER: In Joss we trust.  
SUMMARY: air water fire earth blood sex  
NOTES: at the end

* * *

He can smell her, despite air heavy with expectant storm. He could smell her anywhere, could locate her anywhere. He's told her this frequently because it bothers her and he likes her bothered.

When he finds her, rain is falling, diluting the blood on her face.

"Go away," she says. "I've got a headache."

"So you're sitting here, waiting to die? Not much fun in that."

She's cold as a corpse and he tries to warm her with brandy and blankets. He thinks that she's lost too much blood. Pity.

He runs his teeth along her neck. This might be his last chance. He doesn't think as he plunges into her, teeth and cock, ravenous. He's flooded with warmth and it's like fire, like life.

She makes no sound as she dies.

The grave he digs is anonymous. He owes her that. He wants her still, but some things are impossible.

Besides, now she's home.

* * *

Notes: This is my first 155 word piece, as well as my first Buffy fic. Keeping it down to 155 words was harder than I thought it would be, and it was a very cool exercise in restraint. Working with Buffy and Spike was quite fun. I think I'll be playing with them again.

* * *


End file.
